MKR Couples in Six Easy Steps!
by PrismChick
Summary: MKR couples summarized in six lines or less! Rated PG for language.


MKR couplings summed up in six lines or less!  
  
This was inspired by a similar X fic... So kudos to whoever wrote that for the idea *sorry!*  
  
Please don't get offended by any of my summaries; it's all in good fun and I like most of these couples too. And obviously, none of these characters are owned by me. They are all owned by CLAMP.   
  
WARNING: May Contain Spoilers for those who haven't seen/read the whole series.  
  
So when boredom arrives, things like this happen:  
  
ClefxPresea  
  
Clef: Bla bla bla bla...  
  
Presea: *heart heart*  
  
Clef: *stoned!*  
  
Presea: *dead!*  
  
ClefxUmi  
  
Umi: OMG YOU'RE SO SHORT AND CRANKY AND YOU SUCK!  
  
Clef: OMG YOU'RE SO BITCHY AND ANNOYING AND YOU SUCK!  
  
Umi: I'm sorry, please forgive me.  
  
Clef: Done.  
  
Umi: Oh yeah, I love you!! 3  
  
Clef: Get in line.  
  
  
  
UmixAscot  
  
Ascot: ahahahaa! I'll kill you!! ahahahaha!  
  
Umi: No, you poor misguided little twerp!  
  
Ascot: ... I see the light! Umi! *heart heart*  
  
Umi: Hmm, you're tall now. I'll put you on my "maybe" list.  
  
Ascot: w00t!!  
  
CaldinaxLafarga  
  
Caldina: I'm such an underrated and unappreciated character.  
  
Larfarga: Oh, you think YOU are...  
  
Caldina: Hey, do you think if we get together we'll be noticed?  
  
Lafaraga: ...worth a shot  
  
*make out make out*  
  
FuuxFerio  
  
Fuu: You saved me!  
  
Ferio: I love you!  
  
Fuu: o_O... well, if that's the case, why don't we pursue a teeth-rottingly sweet relationship?  
  
Ferio: Sounds good.  
  
HikaruxLantis  
  
Lantis: ...  
  
Hikaru: Oh look at that super tall hot man! *swoon*  
  
Lantis: ...  
  
Hikaru: oh wait, he's Zagato's brother! He'll never talk to me again! *emo emo*  
  
Lantis: Hikaru...  
  
Hikaru: OMG! You love me too! *happy happy*  
  
HikaruxEagle  
  
Eagle: *attack attack*  
  
Hikaru: Hey you, you're misguided and stuff! Go away!  
  
Eagle: ... I know.  
  
Hikaru: You're such a nice man and I'm attracted to your feminine beauty.  
  
Eagle: *grin*  
  
HikaruxEaglexLantis:  
  
Mm.... threesome...  
  
EmeraudexZagato  
  
Emeraude: Oh no! I cannot escape the charm of your mysterious and brooding ways!  
  
Zagato: But you're the Pillar...  
  
Emeraude: Oh yeah. *emo emo emo emo tear tear tear emo emo emo*  
  
Zagato: I will use my love for you and my faulty logic to destroy the land you love!  
  
Emeraude: No! No! No! *sob* (Translation: Yes! Yes! Yes! Major plot point!)  
  
LantisxEagle  
  
Eagle: Come on, Lantis, kiss me! *motions to the crowd of screaming fangirls*  
  
Lantis: ...  
  
EaglexGeo  
  
Geo: As my commander... *ehem* *blush*  
  
Eagle: *smile* You're so kind. But don't tell Hikaru. Or Lantis... Or all those crazy fangirls outside. *hides*  
  
ZazuxHikaru:  
  
Zazu: OMG! Finally, a girl my height!  
  
Hikaru: o_O;  
  
AskaxSang Yung  
  
Aska: Ohohohoho!  
  
Sang Yung: Aska-sama...  
  
Aska: Ohohohoho!  
  
Sang Yung: Aska-sama...  
  
etc. etc. etc.  
  
HikaruxNova  
  
Nova: YOU SUCK! I HATE YOU!  
  
Hikaru: And you are...?  
  
Nova: But... I love you! How can you be so cruel! *sob*  
  
Hikaru: ...  
  
PrimeraxMokona  
  
Mokona: puuu....  
  
Primera: GET AWAY FROM ME YOU JEERRKK! LANTISSSS!  
  
Mokona: Pu...  
  
Primera: ..... well...  
  
Mokona: Puu ;D  
  
Primera: Well, you don't totally overpower me in size...  
  
LantisxPrimera:  
  
Primera: LAAAAANNTIIISSSS!!  
  
Lantis: ...  
  
Primera: You're my one true love!  
  
Lantis: *hears a splat on the floor* ... Oops.  
  
Tarta/TatraxThe Djinn  
  
Tatra: *giggle*  
  
Tarta: You'd think that as beautiful and scantily clad princesses, we'd be able to get better dates...  
  
Djinn: *buff muscles and flash grin*  
  
HikaruxUmi  
  
Umi: x_x I think this is just some twisted shoujo-ai fantasy... What do you think, Hikaru? ... Hikaru?  
  
Hikaru: *runs off to play with her dog*  
  
Umi: Ah well, can't win 'em all with oblivion. *runs off to Fuu*  
  
UmixFuu  
  
Umi: x_x I think this is just some twisted shoujo-ai fantasy... What do you think, Fuu? ... Fuu?  
  
Fuu: *runs off to read a book*  
  
Umi: DAMN! I'm SO desperate. I mean, Clef and Ascot? Hikaru and Fuu? WHAT IS THIS AUTHOR DOING TO ME?! *fumes*  
  
ZagatoxAlcyone  
  
Alcyone: Ahh... I'm so hawt. Surely Zagato-sama will be blinded by my lack of clothing.  
  
Zagato: -_-; But I'm so incredibly complex that I can't take a superficial girl like you. Though I can use you for my twisted plans dedicated to another woman.  
  
Alcyone: *SMACK-DOWN!*  
  
Any more suggestions? 


End file.
